BW006: Dreams by the Yard Full!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Fennel |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =Chili, Cress, Fennel, Giovanni, Matori |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Cilan's Pansage, Jessie's Woobat, Nurse Joy's Audino |local =Unova Route 3, Striaton City, Striaton City Gym, Dreamyard |major =Ash's Oshawott knows Razor Shell. Ash wins the Trio Badge. Cilan joins Ash and Iris. Cilan meets Team Rocket. Ash and co. meet Fennel. Ash and co. go to Nacrene City. |b1 =Triobadge.png }} is the 6th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Ash beats Cilan, earning him the Trio Badge. At the Pokémon Center Ash, Iris, and Cilan see Fennel for the first time with a Munna she carries on hand and learns about a Musharna that is missing. Episode plot Pansage fires a Solarbeam, but Oshawott uses his shell, deflecting the attack. Everyone is surprised at the turn of events, making Oshawott proud. Cilan admits that was an incredible move, but the battle is not over yet, as Pansage uses Bullet Seed. Oshawott deflects it using the scalchop, then uses Razor Shell. However, Pansage disarms Oshawott using Bullet Seed and keeps him from reaching it. Cilan announces the battle to be served, pleasing the fans. Cilan admits that Oshawott and Ash are not effective as he hoped they would be. Ash is insulted, but Cilan compares Oshawott with Pansage, who is a much better fighter of this battle. Cilan also tells using a Water against a Grass type was unwise. Ash claims there is more than just Pokémon typing, though Cilan thinks he is desparate. Ash orders Oshawott to use Water Gun at a wall, surprising everyone. The attack knocks the shell, which Oshawott catches and uses Razor Shell on Pansage. Pansage goes to bite, but Oshawott uses Razor Shell, defeating Pansage. Cilan is defeated, though this disappoints the fans. Ash wins the Trio Badge and asks Iris what she thinks. Iris tells that he could've chosen just one to battle, as it wouldn't be pretty to see him lose. She claims he should rely more on strategy than luck, so Ash challenges her to a battle. Cilan calms both of them and thinks they are good opponents to each other. Ash and Iris bicker, so Iris leaves, though Cilan has an idea. Elsewhere, Team Rocket visit some ruins, where the future energy was being developed. They set up a machine and activate it, causing a mysterious power to shine from the ruins. This causes a scientist's Munna to react to such power. Ash visits the Pokémon Center and meets Nurse Joy. He mistakens her to be the one from Accumula Town, but Joy shows a picture of her sisters, as they look alike. Suddenly, Cilan appears and wants to talk with Ash. Cilan admits it was an exciting battle today and asks Ash how did he manage to turn the battle, despite the type disadvantage. Ash goes to get his Pokémon and meets Audino, Nurse Joy's Pokémon working as assistant. Suddenly, Iris comes with Axew, who is glowing with pink light. A scientist comes with Munna, who eats Axew's Dream and releases a cloud, which shows what is Axew dreaming. They all see that Axew dreamt of evolving into Fraxure and into Haxorus. The scientist is Dr. Fennel, who researches dreams and mystic powers. Outside, everyone sees the pink lights, so Fennel suspects they are from Musharna, Munna's evolved form. Officer Jenny comes and asks all of them to call their Pokémon back into Poké Balls. Ash admits Pikachu does not like to be in its Poké Ball, so Fennel puts Ash's hat on Pikachu, which works, while Munna is not affected by the lights. Fennel thinks the reason of the lights lies in Dreamyard. As Joy announces to everyone to keep their Pokémon indoors, Fennel explains that the Dreamyard was a facility that experimented with dreams, as she also participated. They extracted Musharna's dream and turned it into the finest energy. However, people wanted to seize such energy. Musharna sensed the greed and was overwhelmed, causing a huge blast that destroyed the facility. Fennel abandoned the project, but feels Mushara is near. They come and encounter Team Rocket, who gathers the dream energy. Cilan wonders if Musharna was telling through Munna about the danger. Suddenly, the pink light spreads and they hear Musharna's cry. A bright light appears, forming into Musharna. Fennel goes to it, but Team Rocket fire laser beams and trap Musharna. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but gets attacked by the beams. Munna uses Psychic, twisting the machine, allowing Pikachu to destroy it. Musharna is freed and the pink light disappears. Jessie sends Woobat, who uses Gust to distract everyone, as Team Rocket disappears. Fennel is pleased Musharna is back and promises they will not be parted away. Team Rocket contacts Giovanni, who reports the energy gathered is being analyzed. He logs out until a new task is granted. Later, Cilan tells Chili and Cress he will travel with Ash, as he learned much from their battle. Cress and Chili wish Cilan luck on the journey. Ash asks where they are headed, so Cilan responds where Ash wants to go. He checks the map and sees the next city is Nacrene City. They wonder where Iris is, who scares them by hanging on a tree. Cilan proposes they all can go together. Ash knows it would be good to complete dreams, as he wants to be a Pokémon Master and Cilan a Pokémon Connisseur. Ash wonders what Iris wants to be, who keeps it a secret and runs off with her friends. Debuts Character *Fennel Pokémon *Audino (Nurse Joy's) *Munna (Fennel's) *Musharna (Fennel's) *Fraxure (dream) *Haxorus (dream) Item *Trio Badge Trivia *This episode marks the first episode in which the redesigned Officer Jenny appears. *This is the first episode in which Officer Jenny is voiced by Chiaki Takahashi and Emily Jenness in the Japanese and English versions respectively. *Like the "Showdown in Pewter City", Cilan leaves his siblings in the charge of the Gym while he travels with Ash and Iris. **In addition, Misty and Brock were Gym Leaders in the games, just like Iris and Cilan were. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Oshawott *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Audino. *When Cilan says goodbye to Chili and Cress he has Scleras similar to his Adventures counterpart who also has sclera just like his brothers. Mistakes *At the time when the three brothers give the Trio Badge to Ash, none of them were wearing their aprons, but at the time Cilan interrupted Ash and Iris' conversation, only Cress and Chili were wearing aprons. *When Cilan tells Pansage to use Bite in the final battle scene of the gym battle, Pansage uses his fist, not his mouth. Gallery﻿ The Solarbeam is launched BW006 2.jpg Cilan expresses his opinions on the battle BW006 3.jpg Pansage is defeated BW006 4.jpg Ash won the Trio Badge BW006 5.jpg Team Rocket prepares for the next move BW006 6.jpg Axew glows with pink light BW006.png Fennel intorduce BW006 7.jpg The Musharna suffered from people's greed BW006 8.jpg Ash, Cilan and Iris encounter Team Rocket BW006 9.jpg The machine is destroyed BW006 10.jpg Cilan bids his brothers farewell }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group